Welcome To My Life
by Shamandalie
Summary: Je sais pas du tout comment résumer sur ce coup là... deux pilotes de gundam qui ne sont pas d'accord sur une action faite par l'un des deux... lol je sais pas quoi dire comme résumé ! Le mieux est de lire et de juger par vousmême... :


Série :Gundam Wing  
Auteur : Ookami Shamandalie dagga Yang !  
Genre : Oneshot, Song Fic, deux POV. Et puis OOC peut-être ? Ca dépend de vos points de vue  
Disclaimers : Les deux pilotes qui se « parlent » ne sont pas à moi snif mais j'aimerai bien…  
Petit blabla : Bien alors je me suis amusée sur ce coup-ci, et au cas où j'explique un peu : il y a deux POV différents et un « ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ » c'est changement de POV sauf pour le début et la fin où ya pas de POV. Je sais pas si je me fais bien comprendre mais bon en lisant à ira mieux ! Voilà !

Chapitre unique.

- Tu es inconscient ou quoi ?  
- Pas du tout ! C'était mûrement réfléchi !  
- Tu as agis stupidement ! C'était complètement idiot, inconscient et de plus tu nous as tous mis en danger !  
- On en s'est tirés, non ? De quoi tu te plains ?  
- De ta stupidité qui a failli nous coûter la vie à tous !

Le garçon baissa la tête. Oui, c'était vrai, il avait bien failli être la cause de la mort de ses amis. Mais, quand il avait vu cet enfant, âgé peut-être de sept ou huit ans, dans le champ de tir de ce MS, quand il avait vu que le pilote allait tirer sans se soucier de savoir que c'était un hasard si ce gamin était là… quand il avait vu ça, il n'avait pas pû s'empêcher de s'interposer. Et ainsi de laisser le passage libre à leurs ennemis qui avaient bien failli les avoir.

Il releva la tête et défia les yeux froids qui le regardaient. Il en avait assez qu'ils lui dictent sa conduite et qu'ils le rabaissent à chaque fois comme ça.

- C'était un risque à prendre et je l'ai pris ! Tu aurais fait quoi toi, hein ?  
- A ta place, j'aurai fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Et si tu avais réfléchi aux risques et aux conséquences, tu aurais fait de même.  
- Ah oui ? Et quoi, hein ? Abandonner ce gamin à la mort ?  
- La mission passe avant tout.

Cette fois, c'en était trop. Il le gifla en prenant soin de ne pas se retenir.

- Tu me dégoûtes ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'était pour moi de voir ça ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être à ma place !  
- Et toi tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être à la mienne.

Le garçon lui lança un regard noir avant de s'enfuir. L'autre allait le retenir mais finalement il n'en fit rien. Il ne comprenait pas. Celui qui l'avait giflé courait dans les couloirs de la base en retenant ses larmes. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre sa chambre et, une fois là, il verrouilla la porte.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Do you ever feel like breaking down ?_

Ca ne t'est jamais arrivé, hein ? De te sentir rabaissé comme je l'ai été. J'en suis sûr. Tu es toujours fier, orgueilleux d'une certaine manière. Et jamais on ne discute tes ordres.

_Do you ever feel out of place ?  
__Like somehow you just don't belong  
__And no one understands you_

Non plus, n'est-ce pas ? Tu la connais par cœur, ta place. Au milieu des champs de bataille. Tu es chez toi.  
_  
Do you ever wanna runaway ?_

Je suis sûr que non. Tu affrontes toujours tout. Tu n'as jamais voulu fuir.

_Do you lock yourself in your room ?  
__With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

Ah ça m'étonnerait !

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

Tu me dis que j'aurai dû faire ça ou ça. Mais tu ne sais pas ce que je pense ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait quand tout va mal ! Quand rien ne se déroule comme tu le voudrais ! Et que tu te retrouves face à quelque chose de douloureux ! Ce gamin, il m'a fait penser à mes amis… ces enfants avec qui j'ai vécu… à moi également. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser se faire tuer comme les autres ! Mais tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être comme moi ! D'être à ma place !

Moi j'ai été rabaissé, souvent par toi. Moi je sais ce que ça fait de ne pas avoir de chez-soi, de ne pas se sentir à sa place, quand personne ne te comprend. Moi je veux fuir, et souvent je cours m'enfermer dans ma chambre, comme maintenant. Et j'allume la radio à fond. Et je crie de toutes mes forces, je crie ma détresse, ma douleur, mon désespoir, toutes ces émotions dont tu ne connais même pas le nom ! Tu te permets d'imaginer ce qu'il fallait faire à ma place mais tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être comme moi ! Ce que c'est d'être…

To be hurt

... blessé... comme moi.

_To feel lost_

... perdu... comme moi.

_To be left out in the dark_

... abandonné dans le noir... comme moi.

_To be kicked when you're down_

... achevé quand tu touches le fond... comme moi.

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

... rabaissé, de se laisser marcher sur les pieds... comme moi.

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

... sur le point de s'effondrer... comme moi.

Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est tout ça ! Et tu ne sais pas ce que c'est…

_With no one's there to save you _

... quand personne n'est là pour te sauver.

_No you don't know what it's like_

Oh non, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est !

_Welcome to my life_

Moi je le sais. Moi je le vis. C'est ma vie. Bienvenu dans ma vie.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Do you wanna be somebody else ?_

Je pense que non. Tu es bien comme tu es. Tu es plein de vie. Et tu le montres.  
_  
__Are you sick of feeling so left out ?_

Sans doute que non. Tu n'es pas abandonné. Tant de monde autour de toi...

_Are you desparate to find something more ?  
Before your life is over_

Tu n'as pas à chercher quelque chose. Tu as déjà tout.

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate ?_

Bien sûr que non. Tu vis avec joie dans ce monde. Tu l'aimes.

_Are you sick of everyone around ?_

Ce serait bien surprenant. Tu es social, tu adores attirer l'attention des autres.

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding_

Tu les crois vrais toi, ces grands sourires. Tu ne vois pas leurs stupides mensonges. Et tu ne saignes pas, tu rayonnes.

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me _

Tu dois me trouver sans cœur. Tu as peut-être raison. Mais je pense aux autres. Cet enfant, tu voulais le sauver mais tu as failli nous tuer tous. C'est à moi de protéger le groupe et d'agir froidement même si je ne le veux pas. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de devoir être ainsi dans notre intérêt. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est quand on voit s'effondrer toutes les précautions prises. Quand tout va mal. Quand tout risque d'être détruit à jamais à cause d'une imprudence. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de devoir songer à tout cela et agir, même à contre cœur, pour éviter des désastres, d'agir contre tous parce qu'il le faut. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être comme moi.

Moi je veux être quelqu'un d'autre. Je veux arrêter d'être ce que je suis pour devenir une autre personne, différente. Moi je suis épuisé. Je suis abandonné. Personne ne cherche à me connaître, à m'approcher. J'en suis responsable. Moi je désespère de ne pouvoir trouver quelque chose de plus qui m'aiderait à changer avant la fin de ma vie. Moi je suis emprisonné dans un monde que je hais. Et que je dois protéger. Moi j'en ai assez de ces gens qui m'entourent. Tous. Mais moi je dois me plier aux ordres, me laisser rabaisser par eux, et obéir. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être…

_To be hurt_

... blessé... comme moi.

_To feel lost_

... perdu... comme moi.

_To be left out in the dark_

... abandonné dans le noir... comme moi.

_To be kicked when you're down_

... achevé quand tu touches le fond... comme moi.

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

... rabaissé, de se laisser marcher sur les pieds... comme moi.

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

... sur le point de s'effondrer... comme moi.

Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est tout ça ! Et tu ne sais pas ce que c'est…

_With no one's there to save you _

... quand personne n'est là pour te sauver.

_No you don't know what it's like_

Oh non, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est !

_Welcome to my life_

Moi je le sais. Moi je le vis. C'est ma vie. Bienvenu dans ma vie.

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

J'en suis sûr. Personne ne t'a jamais menti, ne t'a jamais trahi. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait ! Moi j'ai dû apprendre à discerner le vrai du faux. Je serais mort sinon. Je fais si facilement confiance aux gens ! Et j'ai tort. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Et on cherche à en profiter. Et on me ment. Et on me blesse.

_No one ever stabbed you in the back_

Tu es toujours si calculateur ! Impossible de te poignarder dans le dos ! Mais moi… combien de fois le Destin a pris un malin plaisir à se jouer de moi ? Quand je croyais trouver un ami, il me mentait et je découvrais un ennemi. Quand je croyais pouvoir enfin vivre heureux, tout était détruit. Ma famille, mes amis, tout.

_You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_

Tu crois que je suis joyeux, n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'est faux. Je ne vais pas bien. Tu ne le vois pas, c'est tout ! Je ris, bien sûr, je blague. Mais c'est qu'un masque ! Je ne vais pas du tout bien. Mais tu ne sais pas ce que c'est.

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

Tu n'as qu'à sourire ou demander gentiment. Moi, je dois obtenir ce dont j'ai besoin par la force, le combat. J'ai toujours vécu comme ça. J'ai dû me battre pour de la nourriture, j'ai dû tuer pour vivre.

_Never had to work it was always there_

Tu n'as qu'à tendre la main. Tout est là pour toi. Tout le monde veut te faire plaisir. Moi, j'inspire méfiance et crainte.

_You don't know what it's like what it's like _

Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est... ce que c'est d'être…

_To be hurt_

... blessé... comme moi.

_To feel lost_

... perdu... comme moi.

_To be left out in the dark_

... abandonné dans le noir... comme moi.

_To be kicked when you're down_

... achevé quand tu touches le fond... comme moi.

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

... rabaissé, de se laisser marcher sur les pieds... comme moi.

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

... sur le point de s'effondrer... comme moi.

Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est tout ça ! Et tu ne sais pas ce que c'est…

_With no one's there to save you _

... quand personne n'est là pour te sauver.

_No you don't know what it's like..._

Oh non, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est…

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_… what it's like…_

… ce que c'est d'être…

_To be hurt_

... blessé... comme moi.

_To feel lost_

... perdu... comme moi.

_To be left out in the dark_

... abandonné dans le noir... comme moi.

_To be kicked when you're down_

... achevé quand tu touches le fond... comme moi.

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

... rabaissé, de se laisser marcher sur les pieds... comme moi.

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

... sur le point de s'effondrer... comme moi.

Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est tout ça ! Et tu ne sais pas ce que c'est…

_With no one's there to save you _

... quand personne n'est là pour te sauver.

_No you don't know what it's like_

Oh non, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_Welcome to my life_

Bienvenu dans ma vie

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

_Welcome to my life_

Bienvenu dans ma vie

_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Il l'avait verrouillée mais cela n'avait pas empêché l'autre de la forcer. Il se releva, assis sur son lit, et le regarda. Il lui rendit son regard. Et, sans comprendre pourquoi, tous deux murmurèrent les mêmes mots au même instant, sans se quitter des yeux. Trois mots par lesquels ils se dirent tout ce qu'ils avaient pensé pendant ce laps de temps où l'un avait marché à travers la base pour retrouver l'autre qui s'était allongé sur son lit, dans sa chambre verrouillée. Trois simples mots.

_Welcome to my life…_

Bienvenu dans ma vie…

_¤¤¤¤_

Et voilà fini ! Un oneshot un peu spécial lol je me suis amusée avec la structure Bon je suppose que vous avez deviné de qui il s'agit, hn ? Enfin peut-être pas, qui sait ? :) Bref voilà ça faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire une fanfic avec cette chanson et bien voilà ! C'est de Simple Plan, et, je suis sûre que vous l'auriez jamais deviné, la chanson s'appelle « Welcome to my life ». Comme je suis gentille, je vous la mets en entier plus bas, et en prime avec la traduction ! Sinon et bien… laissez donc des reviews ! Sinon je me demande si je ferais pas une suite… je sais pas ! Après tout peut-être si on m'encourage ! Voilà, à la prochaine ;)

**Welcome to my life**

_Do you ever feel like breaking down ?  
Do you ever feel out of place ?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you ?  
Do you ever wanna run away ?  
Do you lock yourself in your room  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
And no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me..._

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life _

Do you wanna be somebody else ?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out ?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over ?  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate ?  
Are you sick of everyone around ?  
With the big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside your bleeding

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me..._

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabs you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be ok  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like, what it's like_

_To be hurt  
Tofeel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life_

**_Bienvenu dans ma vie_**

_T'es tu jamais senti rabaissé ?  
As tu déjà senti que tu n'étais pas à ta place ?  
Comme si d'une certaine manière tu n'étais pas chez toi  
Et que personne ne te comprenait ?  
As tu déjà voulu fuir ?  
T'es tu enfermé dans ta chambre  
Avec la radio à fond  
Pour que personne ne t'entende hurler _

Non tu ne sais pas ce que c'est  
Quand tout va mal  
Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être comme moi

_D'être blessé  
Dese sentir perdu  
D'être laissé dans l'obscurité  
D'être achevé quand tu touches le fond  
De se laisser marcher sur les pieds  
D'être sur le point de t'effondrer  
Alors que personne n'est là pour te sauver  
Non tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait  
Bienvenue dans ma vie_

_As tu déjà voulu être quelqu'un d'autre ?  
Es-tu épuisé de te sentir tellement abandonné  
Désespères-tu de trouver quelque chose de plus  
Avant la fin de ta vie  
Es-tu emprisonné à l'intérieur d'un monde que tu hais ?  
En as-tu assez des gens qui t'entourent ?  
Avec ces faux grands sourires  
Et ces stupides mensonges  
Pendant qu'à l'intérieur tu saignes_

_Non tu ne sais pas ce que c'est  
Quand tout va mal  
Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être comme moi..._

_D'être blessé  
De se sentir perdu  
D'être laissé dans l'obscurité  
D'être achevé quand tu touches le fond  
De se laisser marcher sur les pieds  
D'être sur le point de t'effondrer  
Alors que personne n'est là pour te sauver  
Non tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait  
Bienvenue dans ma vie _

Personne ne t'a jamais menti en face  
Personne ne t'a jamais poignardé dans le dos  
Tu t'imagines que je suis heureux  
Mais je ne vais pas bien  
Les gens t'ont toujours donné ce que tu voulais  
Tu n'as jamais eu à travailler  
C'était toujours comme ça  
Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, ce que c'est

_D'être blessé  
De se sentir perdu  
D'être laissé dans l'obscurité  
D'être achevé quand tu touches le fond  
De se laisser marcher sur les pieds  
D'être sur le point de t'effondrer  
Alors que personne n'est là pour te sauver  
Non tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait, ce que ça fait_

_D'être blessé  
De se sentir perdu  
D'être laissé dans l'obscurité  
D'être achevé quand tu touches le fond  
De se laisser marcher sur les pieds  
D'être sur le point de t'effondrer  
Alors que personne n'est là pour te sauver  
Non tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait  
Bienvenue dans ma vie  
Bienvenue dans ma vie  
Bienvenue dans ma vie_


End file.
